


Oh! Christmas Tree! Oh! Christmas Tree!

by Lowkey_Assgard



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Brotherly Love, Christmas, Loki hates Christmas, New Asgard, Oneshot, Other, Thor loves teaching Loki a lesson, alternate timeline loki, loki needs some help, soft, thorkis go away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lowkey_Assgard/pseuds/Lowkey_Assgard
Summary: Loki really hates Christmas. Thor really loves teaching Loki a lesson. Loki keeps turning people into elves so Thor turns Loki into Christmas Tree.
Relationships: None
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Oh! Christmas Tree! Oh! Christmas Tree!

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I have been wanting to do a Loki oneshot and since it’s Christmas Eve Eve I thought what better time! This was inspired by a friend who asked me to make it a oneshot. Short but hope you enjoy! Merry Christmas!
> 
> *unedited so have mercy*

Loki Odinson opened his eyes to discover himself in the living area of Thor’s corridor. Not sure how he got here or why he was wrapped in Christmas lights and tinsel he grumbled. He hates Christmas. What kind of trick was this? The God of Mischief wrapped in such Midgardian tools of frustration. Imagine the looks he would receive if someone were to walk in and find him like this. 

“Ah, Brother. I see you have finally found the Christmas Spirit.” 

Loki looked over to see his older brother, Thor, walking into the room looking cheerful. 

“More like tricked.” “I demand freedom from these chains” 

“Loki, those are Christmas lights. Don’t be such a Scrooge!” 

“I should be causing mischief through New Asgard but yet I awoke to find myself wrapped from head to toe in these as I said before chains. Is this funny to you?” 

Thor chuckled. “Some of the people wanted a Christmas tree and since I have a brother that resembles one I thought why not dress him up. The colors bring out your vibe.” 

“Vibe? I have no vibe. I have mischief.”

Desperately trying to free himself Loki fumbles his wrist against the wires. Nothing. Not even a gap of freedom. Disgusting. Absurd. Christmas lights. Serve no good purpose. His wrist ached from their current position. 

“Alright. I yield.” Loki groans while Thor just stands across him smirking at his brother’s despair. 

“Consider this a holiday challenge. If you can get lose without using your magic I will allow you to attend the New Year’s celebration.” 

“NO MAGIC. THAT IS ABSURD. “ “ I am the God of Mischief. It is my right to use my magic as I please.” 

“Well right now you are the God of Christmas trees. Break free and I’ll allow you use to your magic to cause slight mischief at the party.“ 

“And if I don’t break free; What then brother?” 

“I guess we won’t be seeing you in the New Year.” Thor chuckled once again. He truly found this whole ordeal quite amusing. This will teach Loki that there is more to life than magic and tricks. Loki must start to use that brain of his no matter how small it may be. 

It was true the people of New Asgard did want a Christmas tree. Of course the new King of Asgard answered to their request and now she is in the town square with her own supply of Christmas lights and tinsel. 

Loki had got rather rambunctious the night before using his magic to turn people into elves and Christmas trees into rattlesnakes. Consider this payback. Thor loved Loki but this was not the Loki he had slowly come to adore. This was the brainwashed Loki that had stolen the tesseract and made his reappearance in this timeline. Thor still loved him but he was a lot of work. He had finally broke him of trying to rule over everyone but still occasionally Thor had to set Loki back in his place. His place as in helping protect Earth and New Asgard. 

Which brought Thor back to the Christmas tree at hand. Thor had found Loki completely passed out in an old storage room. Having a night full of mischief and chaos he had fallen asleep next to the Christmas decorations. So Thor being the brother he is; carried Loki and said decorations to his corrider where he promptly wrapped him head to toe. As he said. Quite amusing.

As funny as it was to watch Loki struggle with such a Midgard task, Thor had to return to his responsibilities. He turned to walk toward the door when Loki voice broke the silence. 

“You aren’t really going to leave me here tied up and twisted?” 

Thor ignored Loki and continued to walk toward the door. 

“THOR. I do not think you understand. I do believe I have a Christmas ornament hook up my ass. I have no clue how I got here and why I am tied up in tinsel. LET ME FREE.”

Before leaving the room Thor turned back and smirked at his brother. “ What do the Midgardians say? Pin the tail on the Frost Giant? I think that sounds like a nice Asgard Christmas tradition.”

Thor left leaving Loki alone in the room. Still tied up. Still confused. And very much angry. 

Using the last bit of energy he had Loki decided his best plan would be to try to shuffle toward the door and call for help. 

Seemed like a good idea. He began to shuffle and jump. Not realizing or even bothering to look that there was a extra strand of Christmas lights on the floor. 

His left foot caught the strand sending him crashing to the floor. Hands bound and now no way of getting up Loki knew he would be here for awhile. This is why he hated Christmas. 

Loki huffed before leaning his head on the floor. The star that was taped to his head clicked against the concrete. 

“Stupid Christmas traditions.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe hehe. That was fun and soft to write. Merry Christmas again! And officially saying requests for one shots are open! Hehe.


End file.
